Focus Band
|} The Focus Band (Japanese: きあいのハチマキ Headband) is a type of held item introduced in Generation II that sometimes prevents fainting. In the core series Price |N/A| 100}} |N/A| 2,000}} |} |} Effect Generation II If the Pokémon holding a Focus Band is hit by a damaging move that would cause it to faint, there is a ~12% (30/256) chance the Focus Band will activate and cause its holder to survive with 1 . Focus Band can allow the holder to survive . It cannot activate as a result of self-inflicted damage. If Focus Band activates as a result of a multi-strike move, the holder does not faint from any of the strikes. Generations III to IV The Focus Band now has a 10% chance to activate. Focus Band now allows its holder to endure self-inflicted damage. Focus Band can allow the holder to survive . Generation V onward From Generation V on, Focus Band must trigger separately for each strike of a multi-strike move. Description |May prevent fainting. (HOLD)}} |A hold item that occasionally prevents fainting.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. The holding Pokémon may endure an attack, leaving just 1 HP.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. The holder may endure a potential KO attack, leaving it with just 1 HP.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Fighting Dojo | (held by Beth's from the second rematch onward) |- | | Shoal Cave | (streak of 35 or more) , (64 BP) |- | | | Held by (5% chance) |- | | | Mt. Battle (10,000 Poké Coupons) |- | | Pyrite Town (Pyrite Super Grand Hotel) | Mt. Battle (8,000 Poké Coupons) |- | | Held by Hayley's Octillery (event) | / (48 BP) |- | | | (48 BP) |- | | | (held by wild ) |- | | | Battle Subway (48 BP) |- | | | Battle Subway/PWT (12 BP) |- | | | Battle Maison (48 BP) |- | | | Battle Maison (48 BP) Held by |- | | | Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | (after apprehending the Ditto Five) | Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |} |} In the anime In The Journalist from Another Region!, a Pokémon Sumo Tournament was held during the Grand Harvest Festival on Harvest Island, with the prize for winning being a Focus Band. Eventually, it was won by , who gave it to his to wear as a trophy. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , gave each of his six team members a Focus Band to hold during the final battle against the Masked Man. In the TCG The Focus Band was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Neo Series (the Japanese Neo Era) in the expansion. It has never been reprinted. If a Pokémon with a Focus Band would be Knocked Out, its owner may flip a coin. If heads, the Pokémon survives with 10 HP and Focus Band is discarded. Trivia * In Bibarel Gnaws Best!, an expert stonecutter and his wore headbands resembling Focus Bands. He also gave same kind of headbands to , , and at the end of the episode. * In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Pichu can wear a Focus Band as one of its palette swaps. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=きあいのハチマキ Fighting Spirit Headband |zh_yue=氣勢頭帶 振奮精神頭布 |zh_cmn=氣勢頭帶 / 气势头带 振奮精神的頭布 有气势的东西 毅力頭帶 小东西 |fi=Focus-nauha |fr=Bandeau ( +) Bandeau + ( ) |de=Fokus-Band |it=Bandana |ko=기합의머리띠 Gihabui Meoritti |pl=Opaska Skupienia |pt_br=Bandana |ru=Защитная Бандана Zashchitnaya Bandana |es=Cinta Focus |sv=Fokusband |vi=Băng đô cổ vũ }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation II **Generation III **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:In-battle effect items de:Fokus-Band es:Cinta focus fr:Bandeau (Objet) it:Strumenti con effetti in lotta#Bandana ja:きあいのハチマキ zh:气势头带（道具）